A balloon has many uses. One of a balloon's many uses is as a display device. It is also a well-known toy for a child. A balloon or a group of balloons is also used as a gift for either an adult or a child. A balloon is decorative and entertaining, which adds to its gift quality.
A balloon may also be informative. The information can include advertising for products or appropriate directions or any other suitable function for information. A balloon can attract attention. With this attention, the directions or decorations or other information are observed, and either enjoyed or followed by a person.
Because of this wide flexibility in the use of a balloon, it is desirable to have a balloon that has additional features, to provide a multiplicity of uses therefor. It is very useful if the same balloon can be used for either directions or decorations or other matters, by merely making a simple change therein. Then, a single style of balloon can be stocked and the appropriate information, photograph, or direction can be inserted in the balloon as desired.
An especially useful display is an illusion such as a-ship-in-the-bottle. This type of illusion is difficult to create. Yet it is a very artistic and highly attractive illusion. It is desirable to simplify such an illusion.
It is difficult to achieve this flexibility factor. Not only must the balloon hold the inflating gas, it must also permit the information or decoration to be inserted therein properly. With such an insertion, the desired results can be obtained. Flexibility and mobility within the balloon for the decoration or directions is also desired. This is a difficult objective to achieve in a balloon in and of itself.